A ItaNaru story
by Pat123
Summary: the summary is in the in the story I do hope you enjoy it
1. chapter 1

Itanaru story.

Disclaimer:I don't own naruto Masashi Kishimoto does.

WARNING: There maybe lemons, yaoi and mpreg later on.And no flaming if you don't like don't read. There maybe Vore, Later. I suck a sex scenes so don't compline. Sakura bashing.

Commentslease comment after reading.

The characters are three years older after sasuke comes back, yeah Itachi died in the series but it is my story.

Chapter 1:Kidnapped, Sex and where is Naruto?.

Itwas a sunny, peaceful and quiet day in Konoha and it was around 10 am in the morning. Sasuke and Sakura were waiting at the bridge for Kakashi and Naruto to start today's mission. As always Kakashi was late. Three hours later Kakashi turns up.

"Hi, sorry i'm late but i ran into a very cute girl and..." started Kakashi. But Sakura interrupted him.

"You liar!!" yelled Sakura " And where the hell is Naruto?!?!".

"I don't know." said Kakashi.

They waited a whole hour, then they sensed something must be wrong because naruto was always early. So they decided to go to Naruto's house.

At Naruto's House...

Sasuke knocked on the door, but there was no answer, he turned to Kakashi and he nodded. Sasuke kicked the door down and what they saw was terrible. The place was a mess... the chairs were upturned and had shurikens and kunais in them, the couch was blown to pieces like a bomb had hit it, there was shattered glass everywhere and then Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi went into Naruto's room. The bedroom was the same as the other room, but on the bed was dried blood and scratch marks all over the walls. There was signs of a battle and a struggle.

" Kakashi, what happened here?" asked Sakura.

" I don't know, but we must tell lady Hokage" Said Kakashi.

"Yes, sir" said Sakura and Sasuke.

They ran out the door and went to the Hokage's tower.

Meanwhile at Naruto...

Naruto was waking up from being knocked out. Naruto looked around the room to try and figure out where he was and how he got there, when he remembered Itachi and his panters, Deidara and Kisame.

Flashback:

Naruto had just woken up and was about to eat his breakfast, when a knock sounded at the door, so he got up and opened the door and saw Itachi and his friends. Naruto took a fighting stance and they did ,too. They fought and they went into Naruto's room. Naruto was up against a wall, when they knocked him out.

End of flashback.

Naruto snapped out of his thought when Itachi came into the room. Naruto struggled, but he was Binded by his own headband to a double king-size bed and he was butt-naked.

"So, you are awake now?" asked Itachi.

"Itachi, WHERE THE HELL AM I?!?!?!" he shouted. But Itachi slapped him across the face.

"You are very loud. To answer your question, you are at the akatsuki's hidden base." Said Itachi.

"Ok. Now why am i here?" said Naruto.

"We are after the demon inside you, but we have to catch the other demons first before we take the Kyuubi from you" said Itachi "But before then you will be staying with me till then. And you will be my personal sextoy till we need to kill you" Itachi said with a cruel smirk. Naruto was more stunned then shock, he could not believe his ears and while Naruto was in shock, Itachi started to lick Naruto's Stomach. Naruto shivered as that sinful tongue licked his belly button next. When Itachi saw this he got hard down south and then he went up to Naruto's nipples. Itachi started biting them, licking and pinching them, too. Naruto screamed with pleasure.

"You like that?" asked Itachi.

Naruto said "Leave me alone".

But Itachi just went on. Itachi licked everything of naruto's, even is member. Itachi licked and bit lightly on Naruto's member, he even licked the head. Naruto felt his member go hard and wanted more.

"m-m-more, p-p-please" moaned Naruto.

Itachi was surprise, then he smirked and grabbed Naruto's member and started pumping him, till Naruto screamed and cummed all over Itachi's hand. Itachi then untied Naruto's headband and continued to play with Naruto's member.

Naruto was seeing rainbow butterflies fly past his eyes and he was feeling lots of pleasure. Itachi got off his bed and went to his dresser and got out a bottle of lube. Itachi then went back to his bed. Naruto was moving around alot, when he saw Itachi get off the bed and got out a bottle of lube. Itachi sat back on the bed and spread Naruto's legs. Naruto blushed crimson red and had stars flashing in front of his eyes. Itachi opened the bottle of lube and squirted it on his hands. Then Itachi rubbed it on his erection and put a finger into Naruto's puckered hole.

Itachi thrusted his finger in and out enjoying the tight heat of the blond Kitsune. Naruto got used to the finger and wanted more from the elder Uchiha, he moaned a needy moan. Itachi heard this and smirked. Then Itachi added a second finger and started a scissors motion to widened the hole for something much bigger. Naruto moaned and groaned in pleasue as Itachi added a third and final finger.

Itachi thrusted his fingers in and out untill he found the sweetspot of Naruto's, Itachi rubbed that sweetspot again and again. Naruto felt a huge amount of pleasure, when he felt a certain spot got touched, he shivered and moaned in pleasure. Itachi pulled his fingers out and Naruto groaned of disappointment. Itachi then removed all his clothes and Naruto if possible blushed a deeper shade of red. "Oh my god, he is hot" said naruto to himself. He looked at Itachi who was blushing, heard this, then Naruto realized he said that out loud and he felt himself getting really warm.

"Sooo, you think i'm hot?" Itachi said with a smirk without the blushing which had cooled down.

"Yeah" Naruto admitted, who couldn't stop blushing. He closed his eyes waiting for Itachi to do or say something. All Naruto felt was a warm breath.

"Well, you are cute, too" said Itachi with a small blush. All was quiet, till Naruto broke the pindrop silence. "Well. Are you going to continue?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. I am." said Itachi with his smirk back in place. He positioned

himself ready to enter Naruto's puckered hole. Itachi moved into enter slowly, his member's head was in Naruto and waited to see how Naruto adjusted to the size. At first, it was painful, but Naruto wanted more.

"Itachi" Naruto panted "m-m-more."

Itachi put more of his member in and Naruto moaned in pleasure and delight. Itachi kept pushing in till, his member was all the way in, the heat was welcoming and tight. Itachi stayed there till the muscles were relax ready to take thrusts to make it easy on the hole, but Naruto was getting more restless for sex and started thrusting back and forth. Itachi knew he could start thrusting, he pulled out and thrusted back in fast and hard.

He continued his thrusting, he went faster and harder each time, he pulled out and thrusted back in. Itachi grabbed Naruto's member and started pumping him with each thrust. Naruto moaned louder and screamed in pleasure. Naruto was on cloud nine, then he moan one more time and he cummed.Itachi felt the walls getting tighter and thrust three more times, Then Itachi also cummed inside Naruto and they then got tired. They cuddled and went to sleep.

Meanwhile at the hokage's tower...

"What do you mean Naruto has been kidnapped?!?!?!" yelled the hokage, Tsunade. Sasuke, Sakura and kakashi shivered at the yell.

"He is gone. His house was trashed." said Kakashi. Tsunade took a large, deep and slow breath.

"Find him, i don't care how and i don't care who you need to help. Just find him and bring him home. Safe and sound" said Tsunade.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade" they said.

They left the hokage's tower.

"Where could Naruto be?" said Kakashi.

"Who cares! Sasuke-Kun, will you go out with me?" asked Sakura.

"No" yelled Sasuke "I hate you, go die."

"B-b-but, Sasuke-Kun..." Said Sakura starting to tear up.

"Both of you shut up. Lady Tsunade wants us to find Naruto. By any means." said Kakashi "Sakura, Go get Shino, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Ino, Shikamaru and choji, tell them Naruto has been kidnapped. Sasuke, Go get Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. Meet at the front gate in three hours. Got that?"

"Yes" said Sakura and Sasuke.

'Sasuke will be mine. But how... I know i will help get Naruto back and sasuke will love me' Sakura thought.

'I must find my Naru-chan' thought Sasuke 'I hope he is ok, Because i never told him how i feel'.

Sasuke and Sakura runs off to find the others.

"I hope Naruto is alive" Kakashi said to himself.

To be continued...

ps this one of my favorite story on deviantART the artist name is smexybunny758


	2. Chapter 2

A Itanaru story2

Disclaimer:I don't own naruto Masashi Kishimoto does.

WARNING: There maybe lemons, yaoi and mpreg later no flaming if you don't like don't read. There maybe Vore, Later. I suck a sex scenes so don't compline. Sakura bashing.

Comments lease comment after reading.

The characters are three years older after sasuke comes back, yeah Itachi died in the series but it is my story.

Chapter 2:Seeking, "I want you to eat me" and in a Uchiha's stomach.

At the Leaf village's gate...

Sasuke and the sand siblings were waiting for the others to show up. It has been two hours and Sakura was late with the others, so was Kakashi.

"Hiiiii, Sasuke-kun" yelled Sakura.

Sakura had finally showed up with Kiba's team, Neji's team and Ino's team.

"I got all of them, where is Kakashi?" Said Sakura.

"Right over here" Said Kakashi who was sitting in a tree nearby.

"Your early" said Sasuke.

"Well, The marks on the wall in Naruto's house...they were done by the blade that belongs to Kisame." Said Kakashi worrying.

"Who the hell is Kisame?!" Yelled Sakura

'Wait that was that fish guy who was with...'"Itachi" Sasuke said out loud.

"That is right. Kisame is Itachi's partner. Itachi is the one who killed the Uchiha clan. Sasuke's brother." Finished Kakashi.

"WHAT?!" yelled everyone but Sasuke.

"Yeah. I have found some Jet-black hair in Naruto's house. I took it to Tsunade, who tested it and the DNA matchs Itachi Uchiha." said Kakshi. At this Sasuke growled. Kakashi knew why, he knows Sasuke loves Naruto and his brother, Itachi will most likely kill Naruto.

"Alright, Tsunade wants us to save Naruto." said Kakashi.

"Alright" everyone yelled.

They started out the gate. Kakashi pulled Sasuke back.

"What. We need to save Naruto" said Sasuke.

"I know, but controll your anger and save it for Itachi." said Kakashi.

"Yeah" said Sasuke.

They went to catch up with the others.

With the two lovebirds...ITANARU...three hours Later...

The two was asleep, when Kisame came into the room and asked "Sooo, you two finished?, because you guys could be heard by everyone in the hideout." Itachi and Naruto woke up. Naruto was blushing and Itachi was giving Kisame a famous Uchiha death glare, that would make Kyuubi shiver in fear. "Ok...I will leave now" said Kisame and he left.

"That was embarssing" said Naruto to Itachi.

"Hmph" Said Itachi.

"Itachi...?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, what?" Said Itachi.

"Well, i'm hunrgy" said Naruto "Can i have something to eat, please?".

"Ok" said Itachi and he went to get dinner for his blonde Kitsune.

While Itachi was gone, a strange thought striked Naruto and he felt warm.

'I wonder what it is like to be in someone's stomach?' thought Naruto.

Itachi came back ten minutes later.

"Here" said Itachi putting down a bowl of mash potato, cover with tomato sauce and Naruto stomach growled.

In less then a minute Naruto had finished. Naruto then turned to Itachi, "Thanks" he said.

Itachi just smirked.

"Itachi?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah" answered Itachi.

"I want you to eat me" Naruto said.

"I ate you three hours ago" said Itachi with a big smirk.

"No, not that kind of 'eat me', I mean swallowing me and me in your stomach" said Naruto.

Itachi was a bit taken aback.

"Why?" asked Itachi.

"Because i want you to, please" said Naruto with his famous puppy-eye look.

"Ok, i have the perfect justu for something like that" said Itachi.

30 minutes later...

Itachi had drawen two marks, one on himself and one on Naruto.

"Ok, it is done. This mark" he pointed to the mark on Naruto which was shaped as a bird of some kind" will stop you from being digested And this one" he pointed to the one on himself which was shaped like a snake" will let me widen my body and even my tongue. I stole this justu from Orochimaru" finished Itachi.

"Wow, you mean you can make your tongue longer then Orochimaru's tongue" asked Naruto.

"That is correct" said Itachi and he stuck out his tongue. It was over three feet-long.

"WOW. Come on, eat me" Yelled Naruto, who was jumping up and down by now.

"Ok. Lay down on the bed" commanded Itachi.

Naruto layed flat down on the bed. Itachi licked his lips and bent down.

"Naru-chan, do you want to go in head-first or feet-first so you can see or not?" asked Itachi.

"Feet-first, please" said Naruto who was wriggling with excitement. Itachi stood at the end of the bed and grabbed Naruto's feet. He shoved them into his mouth and licked them. Naruto started laughing because it was ticklest. Itachi liked the taste of his Kitsune. He licked all over Naruto's feet and in between his toes. Naruto giggled at his toes being licked. Then Itachi swallowed and went up to Naruto's knees, but not before having a very nice taste of his legs and then he went to Naruto butt. He licked and playfully niped it. He tasted Naruto's butt, it tasted wonderful and Itachi then used his long tongue to lick Naruto's member. Naruto shivered at this. Itachi started sucking it and after ten minutes of that Naruto cummed right into Itachi mouth. Itachi then swallowed again and went to Naruto's stomach, he sucked it like a Ice-pop and licked Naruto's belly-button. After having enjoyed the taste of Naruto's stomach, He lifted himself into a sitting postion, so with help he could swallow his little Kitsune, then he swallowed a third time and he went to Naruto's abes and nipples. Itachi tasted them, then swallowed again and went to Naruto's neck, but at the same time his very, long tongue was still tasting the other body parts and tasted all over Naruto again and again. Naruto relized that he was up to his neck by now, he just came back from cloud-nine and loved the wet, warm heat of Itachi's Throat.

"I-I-Ita-chi, it-it is s-s-so warm" panted Naruto.

"Yeah. You ok?" Itachi said, but his voice was a little muffled.

"Yeah, I am ok, Go on, Please" said Naruto, who was sooo loving being eaten.

"Ok" said Itachi.

Itachi then licked all over Naruto's neck, leaving lots of hickeys and Naruto moaned enjoying everything. After tasting Naruto around the neck, Itachi then sent his tongue to Naruto's hole and started teasing him. Naruto moaned and groaned, he was enjoying himself.

"Sorry, Naruto but it going to end" said Itachi.

"Yeah! Swallow me, swallow me!" yelled Naruto.

"Ok, ok" said Itachi, who was a bit dissappointed that it had to end.

"How about after dinner tomorrow you could eat me again?" said Naruto happly.

"Sure, i will miss dinner or i will have to wait two hours to eat you again" said Itachi.

"Why?" said Naruto.

"Side-effect of the justu" Itachi answered "Are you ready?"

"Yeah" said Naruto wriggling with happyness.

"Ok" said Itachi, he then popped Naruto's head into his mouth and licked it and kissed him. Naruto was in Itachi and was being licked and kissed, it felt soooo good. Then the walls of Itachi's throat tightened and Naruto felt himself slide downwards to Itachi's stomach.

Outside Itachi...

Itachi could feel Naruto sliding down and could see his stomach expanding as Naruto's legs went in first, then the rest of him.

Itachi looked like he was nine months pregnant with six babies.

"Naruto, are you ok in there?" asked Itachi, hoping Naruto was not hurt.

"Imhp ofg (I am ok)" came the muffled response.

"Good, because i don't want anything to happen to you" said Itachi.

"nof tphm yfe nesp tf kdsl me(Not till you need to kill me)" came a another muffled response.

"Eating people is hard, I am going to bed" said Itachi and he carefully picked up his big belly and climbed into his bed, he layed down on his side. He started drawing circles on his stomach and softly tapping it every so often.

"Naruto, goodnight" said Itachi.

Inside Itachi...

Naruto shifted around to get comfortable, he curled up into a ball((1)) ready to sleep, when he heard Itachi asked "You ok in there?".

"Yeah" Naruto called back, but because of the flesh he voice was muffled and he was tired.

"Itachi?" said Naruto.

"Yeah" called Itachi.

"It is very warm. Good night Itachi, I love you" said Naruto and then he went to sleep, snoring softly.

Outside Itachi...

Itachi smiled and went to sleep.

"Goodnight Naru-chan, my little Kitsune." said Itachi.

, then he went to sleep hugging and caressing his big belly.

Back with the Leaf ninjas...

"It getting dark" said Kakashi.

"Yeah, so" said Sasuke angryly.

"I know you are worried, but keep going non-stop and we all will die from being tired and no-one will be able to save Naruto" said Kakashi.

"Ok" said Sasuke.

The leaf ninjas went and stayed at a hot spring hotal and they went into the hot spring to relax their sore bones and get something to eat.

In the mixed hot spring...

"Hey, Sasuke" called Kiba.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" yelled Sasuke.

Everyone there, was shocked at the Uchiha's Bad manners, except for Sakura.

"Sorry, I am just worried about Naruto" said Sasuke.

"Wow. You really care about Naruto" said Ino.

"Yeah, I do. I know Itachi, he is a killer and he will kill Naruto in the most painful way" said Sasuke.

"Tomorrow, we will continue the search and we will not stop till Naruto is back in the leaf village and with his friends" said Shikamaru.

"Good" said Sasuke.

"Sooo, Sasuke-kun, after all this will you go out with me?" asked Sakura.

"No" said Sasuke.

"Why won't you go out with her?" asked Hinata.

"Because I love someone already" said Sasuke.

"WOW. The grumpy, Emo Uchiha is in love. Who is it?" asked Choji.

"Yeah, Who could be more Youthful then the beautiful Cherry blossom, Sakura?" asked Lee.

"Thank you, lee" said Sakura. 'Who could it be?' thought Sakura 'Is it Ino or Hinata, It could be Tenten.'

"Fine, you want to know?" said Sasuke.

"I already know" said Kakashi.

"I am in love with Naruto" said Sasuke with no shame or fear of them knowing he was gay.

"WHAT. NO WAY" yelled Sakura.

"Yes, I love men and not girls. Anyway, Naruto means everything to me" said Sasuke.

'No way. Not even more then when i get Naruto back and you will love me more' thought Sakura.

"Anyone else, got a problem?" asked Sasuke.

"No" said the boys.

"How cute." said Ino.

"Sasunaru, Forever" yelled all the girls except for Sakura.

"Good, thanks" said Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what will you do if Naruto dies?" asked Neji.

"Then I will kill Itachi, then myself and be with Naruto forever. Because Naruto is everything to me, he is my life and light." finished Sasuke.

Everyone was quiet.

"Ok everyone time for bed, we are leave at dawn" said Shino, who broke the slience.

They all went to bed.

'My Naruto are you ok?' Thought Sasuke and then went to sleep, not knowing that Naruto and Itachi was in love.

To be continued...


	3. chapter 3

A Itanaru story

Disclaimer:I don't own naruto Masashi Kishimoto does.  
WARNING: There maybe lemons, yaoi and mpreg later no flaming if you don't like don't read. There maybe Vore, Later. I suck a sex scenes so don't compline. Sakura bashing.  
Commentslease comment after reading.  
The characters are three years older after sasuke comes back, yeah Itachi died in the series but it is my story.

Chapter 3: A regurgitation, a kiss and "Dinner"

The next morning, Itachi woke up and felt Naruto moving. Itachi had the blanket covering himself and with his huge belly sticking out.  
"Good morning, Naru-chan" said Itachi.  
"Gofm mpgmhd. (Good morning)" came a muffled response.  
"It is almost time for breakfeast" said Itachi "I will let you out very soon."  
"Omf (Ok)" came another muffled response.  
Just as Itachi was about to regurgitate, Tobi runs into the room and yells "TOBI IS A GOO-" he stops and yells "HOLYCOW, ITACHI WHAT HAVE YOU EATEN?".  
"Shut up Tobi" said Deidara, who followed Tobi "What are you yelling about?".

"Itachi is fat" cryed Tobi.  
"What do you-" started Deidara, then he saw Itachi and fainted.  
"Oh no Deidara died, Noooooo" yelled Tobi.  
Then the whole Akatsuki came into Itachi's room.  
"What is going on?" asked Pain, the akatsuki leader.  
"Well, Tobi is a good boy, comes in to say good morning to Itachi and i yelled 'Itachi what have you eaten?' and then Deidara comes in and faints" finished Tobi.  
"Itachi, what is he tal-" Zetus started and stopped.  
Everyong looked at Itachi, the same thought running through their heads and the Akatsuki leader asked "Itachi, where is Naruto?".  
"imp ifp hmfp. (I'm in here)" came a muffled response from Itachi belly.  
Itachi was rubbing his tummy.  
"Itachi, did you eat Naruto?" asked Konan, the only female of the akatsuki.  
"Naruto, asked me to. Didn't you?" Itachi asked his belly.  
"Yfm, imfp dif (Yes, i did)" Said a very muffled voice "amph isdt nif asmp wamp.(and it is nice and warm)".  
"Wow. Itachi ate Naruto" said Kisame.  
"Yeah, i did, but Tobi came in before i could regurgitate him and Deidara came in and fainted" said Itachi.  
Deidara woke up and said "Oh my head, Itachi why are you fat?".  
"He ate Naruto using that justu of Orochimaru's" explained Kakuzu.  
"Oh" said Deidara.  
"We will now leave. Itachi make sure you and Naruto have showers and make sure Naruto has some clothes on" finished Pain.  
The other akatsuki's members left.  
"Man, how embrassing. Anyway, time to come out Naruto" said Itachi and he started pushing his stomach. Naruto felt the area of the stomach closing in and knew he was about to come out. Itachi opened his mouth very wide and Naruto's arms appeared. Then Naruto's head came out of Itachi's mouth, then his chest and his hips. Naruto was covered with saliva and stomach juices. Naruto took a deep breath of freash air. Then Itachi pulled out Naruto's legs and closed his mouth.

"Naruto, you ok?" asked Itachi.  
"Yeah. Lets do that again, tonight, after dinner" said Naruto.  
"Ok" said Itachi "Do you want breakfeast?"  
"Yeah" said Naruto "Yes, please".  
They went into the bathroom and Itachi removed the justus. Itachi turned on the shower and waited for the water to warm up. Then when it was hot, he climbed in and pulled Naruto with him. Naruto blushed a very deep shade of red and Itachi smirked.  
"Why are you blushing?" asked Itachi, with his smirk still in place.  
"Well, being with you in the shower, naked is like yesterday, when we had..." said Naruto, who was trying not to blush anymore.  
"When we had sex" Itachi finished for Naruto.  
"Y-y-yeah" Answered Naruto turning, if possible a deeper shade of red.  
Itachi started laughing and then he grabbed a sponge. Naruto grabbed the soap and started washing his arms. Itachi was fast at washing himself, in least then five minutes he had washed all over himself and started washing Naruto's back. Naruto blushed and turned around.  
"Itachi, what are you doing?" asked Naruto.  
"Washing your back since you can't reach it and so i can touch your pretty back" answered Itachi.

"Oh" said Naruto, blushing as red as a tomato.  
Itachi stared into Naruto's beautiful sky blue eyes and leaned down.  
Naruto stared in shock and leaned forward. Itachi wrapped his right arm around Naruto's waist and pulled him into a loving kiss. Itachi licked Naruto lips begging for access. Naruto opened his mouth and Itachi thrusts his tongue in. Itachi explored Naruto entire mouth, his gums and they had a tongue fight. They broke apart to breath.  
"How was that for a kiss?" asked Itachi with a big smirk.  
"It... was..great" Naruto panted, trying to catch his breath.  
Itachi turned off the water and hopped out. Naruto followed and Itachi got out two towels. Itachi dryed himself and Naruto dryed himself, as well. Naruto and Itachi went back into Itachi's room to change. Itachi went to his closet and pulled out a pair of PJs.  
"Itachi. Where are my clothes?" asked Naruto, when he looked around for his clotheds and Itachi threw the PJs to Naruto.  
"Gone." stated Itachi.  
"Where?" asked Naruto.  
"Zetsu ate your clothes" Itachi said.  
"WHAT!? Why did he eat my clothes?" asked Naruto.  
"No idea" Said Itachi, shaking his head slowly.  
"Do you have a pair of boxers that i can borrow?" asked Naruto.  
Then Itachi found a pair of boxers and threw Naruto a pair of silk blue boxers.  
Naruto put the boxers on and then the PJs.  
"Ok, we must meet the others for breakfeast." said Itachi.

TIMESKIP 8 hours...Dinnertime.  
Itachi and Naruto went to the kitchen.  
"Time for dinner" said Naruto happliy, who was jumping up and down.  
"Ok, calm down" said Itachi and he handed Naruto lots of ramen.  
Within five minutes, Naruto had eaten over fourteen cups of ramen and gave a big burp.  
"Sorry, pardon me" said Naruto with a blush on his face.  
Itachi laughed.  
"What is so funny?" asked Naruto.  
Itachi stopped lauging and said "Nothing".  
Naruto pouted and puffed out his cheeks, like a frog, this made Itachi laugh again.  
"Ok, time to go back to my room" said Itachi.  
Naruto was jumping up and down.  
"Oh, you can't wait to be in my stomach" said Itachi "Do you want to go in head-first or feet-first? How about we have sex first, then i eat you?"  
"Feet-first" answered Naruto "Come on and yes sex first."  
"Ok" said Itachi.

Itachi slowly took off his cloak and then he unbuttoned his shirt, then his pants. Naruto blushed very red, then started removing his own clothes and soon he sat on the bed wearing nothing but his boxers. Itachi climbed onto the bed and started roaming Naruto body with his tongue. Naruto moaned and wiggled. Itachi removed his and Naruto's boxers. Itachi started pumping Naruto's membrane, while Naruto both moaned and panted in pleasure. Itachi put the membrane in his mouth and sucked. Itachi sucked harder, licked up and down, nipping and biting lightly. Naruto cummed into Itachi's mouth and he swallowed all the hot and sticky cum. Then Itachi licked Naruto's lips begging for entrance, which Naruto granted and they had a long tongue battle for dominace. They broke the kiss in need of air and then slammed their lips together again. Itachi broke the kiss, then he trailed buttfly kisses down Naruto's neck and leaving lots of hickeys. Itachi latched his mouth onto one of Naruto's nipple, sucking and biting turning them red, while one of his hands pinched the other nipple. Naruto was moaning in so much pleasure. Itachi then switched, he put his hand on the already red nipple and put his mouth to the other one. Itachi bit and sucked until th nipple turned red. Itachi then went down to Naruto's belly button, he licked around it and Naruto giggled and moaned in more pleasure. Itachi got off the bed and went to get lube. When Itachi got back, Naruto was panting and his blue eyes were glazed over with lust and pleasue. Itachi put lube on his hands and membrane. Itachi sat back down on the bed and put one of his fingers facing Naruto's hole. Itachi teased Naruto by rubbing around Naruto entrance, before he stuck a finger in him and thrusted his finger in then out. Itachi added a second finger and Naruto winched a bit, but moaned later in pleasue. Itachi added a final finger and thrust his fingers in. Itachi widen Naruto's hole, ready to enter and then Itachi removed his fingers. Naruto moaned in disappointment and wiggled around. Itachi put his membrane at Naruto's hole and pushed in slowly. Naruto moaned again in pleasue and purred. Once Itachi had his membrane all the way into Naruto's hole, he stopped for a moment and then he pulled out. Itachi thrusted back in and Naruto screamed in pleasue. 'Got it' thought Itachi and he countinued. Itachi grabbed Naruto's membrane and pumped him with each thrust Itachi kept hitting Naruto's sweetspot and Naruto kept moaning, screaming and purring in pleasue. Naruto soon cummed and his walls had grown too tight for Itachi. Itachi thrust one more time and then he cummed into Naruto.

The two stayed there panting. After they had catch their breaths, Itachi pulled out of Naruto and layed down next to him.  
"Man, that was great" panted Naruto "Please eat me now".  
"Ok" said Itachi. Itachi did the hand-signs and drawed in blood a bird-mark on Naruto and a snake-mark on himself. Then he went to the end of the bed. Itachi grabbed Naruto's feet and put them into his mouth. Itachi sucked and licked all over, even between the toes. Naruto giggled at this. Itachi swallowed and went up to Naruto's knees, licking all the way up. Itachi sat up and lifted his head, then swallowed again and went up to Naruto's stomach. Itachi tasted all over Naruto's belly and then swallowed up to his chest. Naruto was moaning in pleasue and wriggled a bit. Itachi was also moaning in pleasue, Naruto tasted like strawberries and last time he tasted like apple pie. Itachi swallowed Naruto chest and went up to his neck. You could see a large lump travel down his throat and his stomach started expanding as Naruto's feet and legs went in.

Naruto looked into Itachi's eyes and said "Goodnight, Itachi see you in the morning" then Itachi popped Naruto's head into his mouth. Itachi then swallowed the last of his Kitsune and the lump in his throat landed in his stomach. His stomach expanded and made him look very pregnant.  
"Goodnight, my little Kitsune" said Itachi as he layed down to go to sleep.  
"Ifmp lmfp ymf (I love you)" replyed Naruto, who's voice was muffled.  
Naruto went to sleep, snoring softly and Itachi rubbing his belly.  
"I love you, too" said Itachi softly caressing his stomach. Then he ,too feel asleep and dreamed of his little Kitsune.

To be countinued..


	4. chapter4

A Itanaru story.

Disclaimer:I don't own naruto Masashi Kishimoto does.

WARNING: There maybe lemons, yaoi and mpreg later on.And no flaming if you don't like don't read. There maybe Vore, Later. I suck a sex scenes so don't compline. Sakura bashing.

Commentslease comment after reading.

The characters are three years older after sasuke comes back, yeah Itachi died in the series but it is my story.

Chapter 4: three months later, A pregnant Naruto, a angry Uchiha and a sad Hokage.

It had been three months since Naruto was kidnapped and Itachi was enjoying having Naruto around. They had a daily routine and it lasted three months. In the morning Itachi would regurgitate Naruto, then they both would have a shower and they get dress afterwards, they have breakfeast, then lunch and Naruto has dinner later, while Itachi misses dinner and then he would put the seals on himself and Naruto, then eat Naruto. But for the past week Naruto has been sick, he would wake up early and throw up in the toilet.

Itachi grew very worried for his Kitsune and when Naruto threw up, he would rub his back and put him to bed. Naruto was fine by lunch and would pig-out on alot of food. Itachi knew something was wrong, so later on the following day he took Naruto to see Konan who was a medical ninja and she told Naruto to lay down on the bed.

"No remove your shirt" said Konan.

"Ok" said Naruto and he removed his shirt.

Itachi was fuming and growling under his breath about Konan seeing Naruto half-naked. Konan did a few hand-signs and her hands glowed green. Naruto was laying down, Konan put her hands on his chest and moved around checking him to see what was wrong.

Konan stopped at his stomach where a bump had formed, she felt a heartbeat and knew what was wrong. Konan removed her hands and got out a machine((1)). Itachi stared at it and knew what it was.

"Konan, you think it maybe..." started Itachi, but he was cut off by Konan who said "Hold on".

Konan pulled out a tube of jelly((2)) and rubbed it on a bump that had grown on Naruto's stomach. Then Konan turned on the machine and grabbed a handle of some sort ((3)). She put the scaner on Naruto's stomach and on the screen came a picture of a baby that was about three months old.

"congratulations Itachi, you are going to be a father" said Konan.

There was a pin-drop silence and all you heard was this loud thud. Itachi had fainted and Naruto was in shock.

"But how?" asked Naruto, who was hugging Itachi, who was still unconscious?and Konan was trying not to laugh.

"I don't know but Itachi maybe unconscious?for a while" said Konan.

"Can you help me get him on the bed?" asked Naruto.

"Of course" said Konan, she lifted Itachi like he was lite as a feather and put him on the bed.

"I will go tell Pein about this" said Konan, she went to leave the room and on the way out she was laughing at Itachi's fainting.

Naruto frowned at Konan's back as she exited the room, then he crawled into bed with Itachi and fell asleep.

With Sasuke and the others... three months later...

Sasuke was angry. Him and the others were called back to the leaf village after three months of not finding him.

Tsunade sighed and tapped her nails on the desk. Sasuke was glaring at the others because they had to drag him back.

Flashback...

They were in the neko village, when a messenger bird came with a letter and it said "To Team Kakashi...Come back to the leaf village now. It has been three months and Naruto maybe dead. You are to head back and there are no buts. come back now. Signed the high council"

"We can't go back, yet" said Sasuke "what about Naruto?".

"I am sorry. We have been ordered to go back" said Shikamaru "It is a real drag".

"I am not Going back" said Sasuke.

Kakashi and Choji grabbed Sasuke's arms and dragged him back to the leaf village. Sasuke put up a fight, all the way there and kept Yelling "We must save Naruto".

End flashback...

"I am sorry" said Tsunade and she looked at them, her eyes were red and puffy which mean she has been crying.

"Come on. Send us back out to look for Naruto" said Sasuke, who was still very angry and wanted to go after Naruto and kill Itachi.

"I am sorry" Tsunade said "but the high council won't let me send you guys out again because ther are no leads to Naruto's whereabouts" finished Tsunade who broke down in tears.

Everyone in the room was shocked but they knew why Tsunade was very upset because Naruto was like a little brother or grandson to her and She was missing him. Sakura went up to her master and tryed to comfort her.

"Don't worry, maybe Naruto is in that castle in the sky called "Heaven" and he is watching us right, now".

Tsunade only cried more and yelled at Sakura "You don't Care about him and You are a bitch. Get out of my office, you whore".

A Itanaru story.

Disclaimer:I don't own naruto Masashi Kishimoto does.

WARNING: There maybe lemons, yaoi and mpreg later on.And no flaming if you don't like don't read. There maybe Vore, Later. I suck a sex scenes so don't compline. Sakura bashing.

Commentslease comment after reading.

The characters are three years older after sasuke comes back, yeah Itachi died in the series but it is my story.

Chapter 4: three months later, A pregnant Naruto, a angry Uchiha and a sad Hokage.

It had been three months since Naruto was kidnapped and Itachi was enjoying having Naruto around. They had a daily routine and it lasted three months. In the morning Itachi would regurgitate Naruto, then they both would have a shower and they get dress afterwards, they have breakfeast, then lunch and Naruto has dinner later, while Itachi misses dinner and then he would put the seals on himself and Naruto, then eat Naruto. But for the past week Naruto has been sick, he would wake up early and throw up in the toilet.

Itachi grew very worried for his Kitsune and when Naruto threw up, he would rub his back and put him to bed. Naruto was fine by lunch and would pig-out on alot of food. Itachi knew something was wrong, so later on the following day he took Naruto to see Konan who was a medical ninja and she told Naruto to lay down on the bed.

"No remove your shirt" said Konan.

"Ok" said Naruto and he removed his shirt.

Itachi was fuming and growling under his breath about Konan seeing Naruto half-naked. Konan did a few hand-signs and her hands glowed green. Naruto was laying down, Konan put her hands on his chest and moved around checking him to see what was wrong.

Konan stopped at his stomach where a bump had formed, she felt a heartbeat and knew what was wrong. Konan removed her hands and got out a machine((1)). Itachi stared at it and knew what it was.

"Konan, you think it maybe..." started Itachi, but he was cut off by Konan who said "Hold on".

Konan pulled out a tube of jelly((2)) and rubbed it on a bump that had grown on Naruto's stomach. Then Konan turned on the machine and grabbed a handle of some sort ((3)). She put the scaner on Naruto's stomach and on the screen came a picture of a baby that was about three months old.

"congratulations Itachi, you are going to be a father" said Konan.

There was a pin-drop silence and all you heard was this loud thud. Itachi had fainted and Naruto was in shock.

"But how?" asked Naruto, who was hugging Itachi, who was still unconscious?and Konan was trying not to laugh.

"I don't know but Itachi maybe unconscious?for a while" said Konan.

"Can you help me get him on the bed?" asked Naruto.

"Of course" said Konan, she lifted Itachi like he was lite as a feather and put him on the bed.

"I will go tell Pein about this" said Konan, she went to leave the room and on the way out she was laughing at Itachi's fainting.

Naruto frowned at Konan's back as she exited the room, then he crawled into bed with Itachi and fell asleep.

With Sasuke and the others... three months later...

Sasuke was angry. Him and the others were called back to the leaf village after three months of not finding him.

Tsunade sighed and tapped her nails on the desk. Sasuke was glaring at the others because they had to drag him back.

Flashback...

They were in the neko village, when a messenger bird came with a letter and it said "To Team Kakashi...Come back to the leaf village now. It has been three months and Naruto maybe dead. You are to head back and there are no buts. come back now. Signed the high council"

"We can't go back, yet" said Sasuke "what about Naruto?".

"I am sorry. We have been ordered to go back" said Shikamaru "It is a real drag".

"I am not Going back" said Sasuke.

Kakashi and Choji grabbed Sasuke's arms and dragged him back to the leaf village. Sasuke put up a fight, all the way there and kept Yelling "We must save Naruto".

End flashback...

"I am sorry" said Tsunade and she looked at them, her eyes were red and puffy which mean she has been crying.

"Come on. Send us back out to look for Naruto" said Sasuke, who was still very angry and wanted to go after Naruto and kill Itachi.

"I am sorry" Tsunade said "but the high council won't let me send you guys out again because ther are no leads to Naruto's whereabouts" finished Tsunade who broke down in tears.

Everyone in the room was shocked but they knew why Tsunade was very upset because Naruto was like a little brother or grandson to her and She was missing him. Sakura went up to her master and tryed to comfort her.

"Don't worry, maybe Naruto is in that castle in the sky called "Heaven" and he is watching us right, now".

Tsunade only cried more and yelled at Sakura "You don't Care about him and You are a bitch. Get out of my office, you whore".

Everyone stared at Tsunade and Sakura waiting to see what happens next. Sakura walks out of the office, crying and goes home.

"Kakashi... everyone please, go home and stay there till your next mission" said Tsunade, trying not to sob " I will give you new missions later".

Everyone left the office and went home.

With Sasuke...

When Sasuke got home he went into his room and looked at some pics of Naruto that he kept from many time.

"Itachi, you killed my family and now you have my Naruto, you will die by my hand" Sasuke whispered to himself.

TO be countinued...


	5. chapter 5

A Itanaru story.

Disclaimer:I don't own naruto Masashi Kishimoto does.

WARNING: There maybe lemons, yaoi and mpreg later on.And no flaming if you don't like don't read. There maybe Vore, Later. I suck a sex scenes so don't compline. Sakura bashing.

Commentslease comment after reading.

The characters are three years older after sasuke comes back, yeah Itachi died in the series but it is my story.

Chapter 5: A meeting, a sad Uchiha,"Naruto is home?" and poor Sasuke.

At the akatsuki's base...

The leader, pein was informed about Naruto's problem and has called a meeting.

"Ok, Konan has informed me about the Kyuubi-kid and apparently he is pregnant." said Pein. Kisame who was drinking some apple juice, almost choked and sprayed his apple juice on deidara.

"Hey. Say it and don't spray it!" yelled Deidara.

"What.. Sorry Deidara and Naruto is pregnant?" asked Kisame.

Kakuzu laughed at this and Hidan sweared every swear word that ever was. Tobi just yelled "Tobi a good boy" and Sasori pulled out a handkerchief for Deidara. Zetsu said "Well, Itachi gonna be a daddy" and Itachi gave Zetsu a death glare.

Konan was the only one who was not shocked by this information because she found out first.

"Anyway, he can't stay here during the pregnancy" stated Pein with a angry scowl. All the Akatsuki glanced at each other, then at Itachi who was in shock. Then Itachi said "Why can't he stay?" and everyone in the room stared in horror because no one ever talked back like that to the Akatsuki's leader. Everyone in the room stared from Itachi to Pein.

"Itachi, the reason he can't stay is because pregnant people need certain things. Lots of food, then there are the moodswings and then there is special medicine that is needed and can only be found in a village to help with the pregnanacy. There is also the fact that we move around weekly" explained Pein "It is not good for a pregnant person to move around to often and when they get to six months traveling is life threating to unborn babies and their mothers".

"Itachi, you want this baby don't you?" asked Pein.

"Yeah and I don't want Naruto to leave" said Itachi with a sad voice.

"Don't worry we can hold off the extracting the Kyuubi for the next six months, so your baby can be born and named." said Pein.

"Thank you" said Itachi.

"But afterwards we extract the Kyuubi, you got that Itachi? And he must go back to his own village" said Pein.

"Yes" said Itachi.

Everyone stared at Pein like he grew another head and five arms because Pein never did something like this before.

"The meeting is over you may leave and Itachi, if it is a boy name him Ryuu, It mean dragon and it is a cute name for a baby boy" said Pein "Also you may visit Naruto and see how he is doing".

"Ok, sir and thank you again" said Itachi with a sad smile and the Akasuki members left the meeting room.

Outside the meeting room...

"Well, you better tell Naruto, Itachi and becareful with his moodswings" said Deidara.

"Yeah" said Itachi and he headed to his room where Naruto was waiting.

Inside Itachi's room...

Naruto was sitting on Itachi's bed reading a book called "The princess and the pea", when Itachi came in naruto put the book and got off the bed to hug Itachi.

"Hi, Itachi-kun how did it go?" asked Naruto with a big, fox grin on his face and hugged Itachi tightly.

Itachi stared into Naruto's sky-blue eyes and sighed, he was going to miss those eyes.

"Naruto-chan, The leader: Pein said you can't stay here during the pregnanacy" said Itachi.

Naruto stopped smiling and asked "Why?".

"Because pregnant people need certain things. Lots of food, then there are the moodswings and then there is special medicine that is needed and can only be found in a village to help with the pregnanacy. There is also the fact that the Akatsuki move around weekly" explained Itachi "It is not good for a pregnant person to move around to often and when they get to six months traveling is life threating to unborn babies and their mothers. I want you to go back to your village, stay there for the next six months and have the baby." finished Itachi.

Naruto was begining to cry and sat down on Itachi's bed. Itachi sat down next to Naruto and wrapped his arms around him.

"Naruto-chan, I can come visit and i will come for the baby's birth" said Itachi. Naruto looked up at Itachi and smiled.

"Thanks, Itachi-Kun" said Naruto.

"Ok, we leave immediately" said Itachi.

"Ok, Itachi-kun and one thing?" said Naruto.

"What is it, Naruto-chan?" asked Itachi.

"What do you want to name the baby?" asked Naruto with curiosity.

"Let's see, if it is a boy, we name him Ryuu and if its a girl...hmmm" said Itachi with a puzzled face. Itachi had not thought what to name it, if it was a girl and no name came to mind.

"I know. What about Yuki?" asked Naruto.

"You mean snow? Ok" said Itachi and he smiled.

"Well, I won't need to pack since I wear your clothes and don't have anything to take back with me" said Naruto pointing to the pair of blue jeans and a plain black shirt.

"Yeah, I will come to visit, even if it kills me" said Itachi.

"Thank you, Itachi-kun" said Naruto.

They leave Itachi's room and head out of the front door of the Akatsuki's hideout.

With Sasuke and Naruto's friends... At the Training ground...

Sasuke was sitting on a treebranch and the others were on the ground talking about how to find Naruto. Sakura came up and sat down beside lee. Everyone stared at Sakura because the last time they saw her, she left the hokage's office and that was a week ago. Now she was herself again and Sakura was warming up to lee.

"Ok. What do you want, Sakura?" asked Ino with a growl.

"What? I can be here you know, Ino-pig" said Sakura.

"Leave the beautiful cherryblossom alone, Ino" said Lee.

"Thank you, lee. Hey Sasuke-kun" said Sakura with a smile.

Sasuke just said "Hmph" and went back to thinking about Naru-chan.

Gaara and Neji decided to have a sparing match, while Tenten and Hinata talked about plans with Shikamaru and Temari on how to get Naruto back.

"What about we..." said Tenten.

"We need to know where they are holding Naruto first and at which base before we can plan an ambush" said Shikamaru.

Sasuke was starting to fall asleep, he closed his eyes and dozed off.

In Sasuke's dream...

He was in his old home at the old Uchiha's district and he was reliving the same day over and over again. His family dying one by one and he could not move. Sasuke could see Naruto tied to a large cross and Itachi standing next to Naruto with a sword in his hand.

Sasuke could still not move and he watched in horror as Itachi slashed the blade across Naruto's chest and all you could hear was this blood-curdling scream. It sounded all over that blood-covered street and it resounded in Sasuke's head. Sasuke watched as Itachi thrusted the sword into Naruto beating-heart and Sasuke could hear it as it slowed down, then it stopped. Naruto's eyes glazed over with death and Itachi laughed a evil, cruel laugh that sent shivers up sasuke's spine.

Sasuke fell to his knees and begin crying. Itachi came up to him and said "You are too weak and now Naruto is gone. What are you gonna do?".

Outside of Sasuke's dream...

Sasuke was moving around and then he fell out of the tree. Sasuke woke up to find it was just a dream and realized he fell out of the tree. Sakura came running over from where she was sitting and asked "Sasuke-kun, are you ok?".

"I am fine" said Sasuke.

Choji showed up with a large picnic basket and it was filled with lots of food.

"Hey. How about we have something to eat and then we talk?" asked Choji. So everyone sat down to eat and talk.

Outside the village...With Itanaru...At a outpost near the village...

Itachi and Naruto stopped at an outpost near the village and had lunch. Itachi watched as Naruto wolfed down nearly seven sandwiches and Itachi ate only three sandwiches.

Itachi stared at Naruto and said "Naruto-chan, remember don't say what happen and don't tell them where you were. Don't tell them about you being pregnant and be careful of the high elders. They would do anything to get rid of the baby."

"OK. I missed my friends and will get to see them again" said Naruto and he picked up his bag.

"You got to go on by yourself" said Itachi "I will miss you".

"I will miss you, too " said Naruto "Come visit and send letters."

"Ok" said Itachi and Naruto smiled. 'I am gonna miss that smile' thought Itachi 'Wish he could stay with me. But it is for the best and he can see his friends again'

Naruto walked off in the direction of the leaf village. Then he turned around and ran to hug Itachi. Naruto started crying as he hugged Itachi. Itachi was shocked to see Naruto cry and hugged him back.

"Goodbye, Itachi-kun" said Naruto.

"Goodbye, Naru-chan" said Itachi and he waved goodbye to Naruto. Naruto saw this and he waved goodbye to Itachi.

Naruto started running towards the leaf village and turned once more to look at Itachi. Itachi smiled and Naruto smiled sadly, he was gonna miss Itachi, then Naruto turned back to the leaf village and started walking again. Itachi sadly whispered "Goodbye, naruto. Look after yourself" and then in a whirlwind of leaves he disappered.

At the leaf village's gates...With Naruto...

Naruto walked through the gates and stopped. The two guards at the gate looked at him and had a look on their faces that looked like they saw a ghost. One of the guards ran off to the Hokage's tower and the second guard had checked Naruto to see if he was unharmed.

In Tsunade's office... With Sasuke and Friends...

Tsunade and Sasuke were having another argument about sending him out to find Naruto.

"I am saying no. The high elders will not allow me to send you out and we have no leads" Tsunade was saying for the seventh time.

"But we go to find Naruto" said Sasuke for the eighth time.

Before Tsunade could tell him again, the door flew open and the guard from the gate came rushing in. The guard straight stood up and waited for Tsunade order for the informtion.

"What is it?" asked Tsunade with surprised look on her face.

The guard took a deep breath and stared Tsunade right in the eyes.

"Naruto uzumaki is home. He is at the front gate and he is unharmed" replied the guard. Everyone stared in shock and Tsunade ran out the room to the front gate, faster then a Cheetah. Before she left she yelled at Sakura to get Iruka and send him to the front gate. Sakura left to go get Iruka.

At Iruka's house...

Iruka was sitting at his dinning table and he was crying. He has been broken since Naruto was kidnapped. He has been crying and has stopped eating because he was to worried for his favorite person in the whole world. Iruka had freaked out when he heard that Naruto was gone. Tsunade was the one to break the news to him.

Flashback:

Iruka was called into Tsunade's office, one afternoon and was wondering what had happened. Iruka had entered through the door and sat on the seat infront of the desk. Tsunade had a grim face and she looked like someone had just died.

"Lady Tsunade" said Iruka with respect. Tsunade looked Iruka in the eyes and Iruka heard something he was not expecting, some very bad news.

"Naruto was kidnapped" said Tsunade and she broke down crying.

Iruka could not talk, he was in shock and he stared at the crying Tsunade.

"What.. he can't...where is.." Iruka could not talk properly because he was holding back tears and sobs. Tsunade just looked up with a tear-stained face and then Iruka broke down crying.

End flashback.

Iruka was drinking a cup of coffee when there was a knock on the door and he slowly went to open it. Iruka opened the door and Sakura rushed in.

"Sakura, what-" Iruka started.

"It is Naruto. A guard from the gate says he is home and unharmed" said Sakura.

"Naruto is home?" asked Iruka hoping it was not a prank or a sick joke and when Sakura nodded he ran out the door, just as fast as Tsunade did.

At the front gate...

Naruto was sitting on a chair waiting for permission to enter and then he could see Iruka. Then out of nowhere Iruka grabs Naruto into a back-breaking hug and Naruto has trouble breathing. Then Tsunade turns up and give him a hug as well. Kiba and Neji came up slowly to make sure it was Naruto along with the others following slowly, too. Neji used his "eye justu" to check Naruto chakra network and found out it was Naruto.

Kiba had a good smell of Naruto and it smelled like Naruto. When Kiba and Neji gave the sign (It is him sign), Sasuke came up and to Naruto's surprise hugged him.

"Naruto. It is good to have you back and unharmed" said Sasuke and then Gaara gave Naruto a hug. Everyone stared at Gaara and Naruto just said "Good to see you, too" and smiled.

Sasuke growled at Gaara and Naruto smiled at all his friends. Everyone had gotten over the shock and gave him a hug, except Sakura. Sakura was up aginst a wall, looking very angry and Naruto went to see what was wrong.

"Hi, Sakura what is wrong?" asked Naruto.

Sakura turned to Naruto and put a smile on her face.

"Nothing, just very deep in thought. Nice to have you back" said Sakura and she gave Naruto a hug.

Sasuke was staring and seeing Sakura was not hurting Naruto he decided to stand there, to make sure Sakura would not hurt Naruto. Lee went up to Sakura and Naruto, to hug them both and yelled "It is so youthful to hug a good friend".

"You should tell him" came a few voices from behind him and Sasuke spined around only to come face to face with Kakashi and all the girls, except for Sakura.

"Well...I..Ahm.."Sasuke was trying to say.

"Go on, Sasuke" said Tenten.

"Yeah, if you don't someone else may take him" said Ino.

"Say it" said Temari.

"T-t-tell h-i-im h-h-ow you f-eel" stuttered Hinata with a shy smile and a big blush across her face.

Sasuke stared at them and then he faced Naruto.

"The worst that could happen is he rejects you" said Kakashi, trying to encourage Sasuke.

"Thanks alot. You are going to jinx it" said Sasuke with a glare.

Sasuke turned to watch Naruto again and then he started walking towards Naruto. Naruto telling Sakura that Lee was not that bad and she should date him.

"Go on Sakura" said Naruto "Date Lee, I think you should at least try it".

"Yeah, My youthful cherry blossom. One date and if you don't like it we will never date again" said Lee.

Sakura looked from Lee to Naruto and thought 'Maybe. Just one date and then Lee is out of my hair'.

"Ok, fine. One date and if I don't like it we never date again" said Sakura.

Lee started jumping up and down yelling "Sakura is gonna go on a date with".

Naruto felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around. It was Sasuke who had tapped him on the shoulder and Sasuke had small blush across his face.

"What do you want?" asked Naruto with a fox- grin smile.

"Well, I..." Sasuke begin, but Sakura butted in and said "Hi, Sasuke-kun".

"Sakura, I was busy and what is it you want?" growled Sasuke, his blush had disappeared and he looked like he wanted to kill any minute.

"But, Sasuke-kun I only wanted to say hi" said Sakura.

"Get away from me" growled Sasuke.

"Ok, Sasuke-kun" said Sakura and then she walked away.

"Sasuke, You don't have to be mean to Sakura." said Naruto with a frown on his face.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and just said "Hn". Naruto was very pissed off at Sasuke and being Pregnant did not help.

Naruto sighed and then he stared right into Sasuke's coal-black eyes. Sasuke loved Naruto's sky-blue eyes, they put the sky to shame with their blueness and he felt himself melt at Naruto's gaze.

"Sasuke?" asked Naruto "Are you alright?"

Sasuke snapped out of his daydream and said "Yeah, Dobe".

"Don't call me Dobe, Teme" yelled Naruto.

Sasuke loved making Naruto angry and loved the fire that burned in Naruot's eyes, whenever Naruto got mad.

"Naruto, there is something I want to say to you" said Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

"What?!?!" yelled Naruto, he was still angry about being called a "Dobe" and he was very hormonal.

"I being wanting to tell you this, for a long time" said Sasuke staring into Naruto's eyes.

"I love you and want you to be mine" said Sasuke, hoping Naruto would say the same thing and then they could start dating.

Naruto stared in shock at Sasuke. Everyone of his friends heard Sasuke, even Iruka who went into mother-hen mode and Tsunade was... smiling. Tsunade now knew, why Sasuke wanted to find Naruto and it was crystal-clear. Naruto just stared at Sasuke with his mouth opened wide and he blinked a few times, but that was it.

Everyone stared from Sasuke to Naruto and wondered what was going to happen. Sakura was cursing Naruto under her breath and glaring at Naruto.

"W-w-what d-d-did you say?" Naruto asked, stuttering and Sasuke decided to show Naruto. Sasuke walked up to Naruto and pulled him into a deep kiss. Naruto snapped out of his shock and started wiggling to escape Sasuke's grasp. Then it happened, everyone there gasped in shock and Sasuke was on the ground holding his 'crown jewels', which was a good term for them.

"Naruto, what was that for?" asked Sasuke, which ended with him groaing and trying to stand up.

"No, What the hell was that for?!?!" yelled Naruto and he was glaring at Sasuke with a glare that was half as bad as Itachi's glare.

"I was kissing you" said Sasuke, who was now standing up and then asked "Now, why did you kick me? "

"Because I did not like it" said Naruto.

Sasuke was dejected and he wanted Naruto, badly. Naruto was panting a bit, he was after all pregnant and most of his chakra was being feed to his unborn baby.

Sasuke was angry that Naruto refused him, but Naruto did just get back and it will take time for him to settle back in. Sasuke glared at Naruto and Naruto glared back. The silence was broken by Sakura who ran to Sasuke and asked "Are you alright?".

"Yeah, I am" said Sasuke who was still staring at Naruto.

"Naruto, why the hell did you do that?" asked Ino.

"Because I didn't like it" said Naruto.

"Naruto, I am sorry" said Sasuke "But I wanted to tell you for so long and now I was refused".

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, but I don't see you like" said Naruto.

"That is ok" said Sasuke. Sasuke was thinking 'Naruto will be mine. What a Uchiha wants, a Uchiha gets and I want Naruto'.

"Poor Sasuke" said Temari.

She turned to Ino, Tenten and Hinata.

"We must get them together" said Temari.

"Yes" said Ino.

"O-o-ok" said Hinata.

"Naruto, Did Itachi hurt you in anyway?" asked Sasuke.

"No" said Naruto, then he turned away from Sasuke and went home to sleep.

To be continued...


	6. ch 6

I do hope that you enjoy A Itanaru story.

well sorry I'm updating a week late I was in a car accident so I have a lot of physical therapy but here is chapter 6 I do hope you enjoy

Disclaimer:I don't own naruto Masashi Kishimoto does.

WARNING: There maybe lemons, yaoi and mpreg later on.And no flaming if you don't like don't read. There maybe Vore, Later. I suck a sex scenes so don't compline. Sakura bashing.

Commentslease comment after reading.

The characters are three years older after sasuke comes back, yeah Itachi died in the series but it is my story.

Chapter 6: Naruto's craving, A worried Sasuke and a cheack-up.

At Naruto house...with Naruto...

Naruto had just got back to his house and was really pissed off because of Sasuke. So Naruto decided to clean his house of the three months worth of dust and then have some ramen for dinner. Naruto grabbed a duster and other cleaning things. He cleaned the whole apartment, from top to bottom and he even cleaned the bathroom.

After Naruto finished, he went to the pantry to search for food and he found it was empty.

Naruto knew he was gone three months and the pantry would be empty. So Naruto grabbed his money, went out the door and down the street to the Ichiraku Ramen shop.

With Sasuke...

Sasuke was following Naruto (Note:Stalker W) and was making sure Naruto would stay out of trouble. Sasuke saw Naruto stop at the Ichiraku Ramen shop.

Back to Naruto...

Naruto stopped outside of the Ichiraku Ramen shop and he smelled the ramen. Naruto turned pale and went right past the Ichiraku Ramen shop. Sasuke who was following Naruto could not believe that Naruto ,who loved ramen turn away from it and walked down to the shopping market.

Naruto went into the store and went to look at the fish. Naruto knew he was not allowed ramen during the pregnancy, so Naruto decided it was best to buy 'real' food and he bought all kinds of food. From vegetables to meats, lots of pocky and chocolate.

Sasuke stared in shock. He knew Naruto better and he knew Naruto would never eat vegetables. Something was wrong with Naruto and Sasuke went to Tsunade to tell her of Naruto's supernatural behavior.

Naruto had no idea he was being followed, he grabbed his groceries and went home.

To Tsunade and Sasuke...In the hokage's tower...

Tsunade was sitting in her chair, when Sasuke came through the door,he put his hands on her desk and gave a concern look.

"Sasuke, what is wrong, now? Naruto kick you, again?" asked Tsunade and she started giggling. Then she saw the concern gaze Sasuke had on and knew it was something else.

"Its Naruto. He was walking down to Ichiraku Ramen shop" Sasuke began.

"And how do you know what he does?" asked Tsunade with a glint in her brown eyes.

"I stalk him" said Sasuke "Anyway, Naruto was going to Ichiraku Ramen shop, he took one sniff and walked right past the place. He went to the grocery store and he brought normal food. Not a single pot of ramen was in the bag and there was lots of vegetables" finished Sasuke.

Tsunade stared in shock. Tsunade knows Naruto always eats ramen and if he does not eat any, it is a bad sign.

'I will need Naruto in my office. It may be serious' thought Tsunade.

Tsunade turned to Sasuke and said "Bring Naruto here, right away".

Sasuke nodded and went back out the door. Sasuke was beginning to wonder if Naruto was gonna be ok because he wanted Naruto to be his and only his.

With Naruto...At his home...

Naruto had finished putting away the groceries and was about to take a shower, when there was a knock on the door. Naruto grabbed the handle, then he turned it and opened the door. Naruto groaned when he saw it was Sasuke, Naruto was very tired and did not won't to deal with Sasuke at the moment.

Naruto glared at Sasuke and he closed the door in Sasuke's face. Sasuke knocked on the door and Naruto just ignored it. Naruto heard the knocks stop and then there was boom. Sasuke had blasted down Naruto's front door and was glaring at Naruto.

"What do you want?!?!" yelled Naruto, he was very angry about the door and the pregnancy was getting to him. Sasuke went up to Naruto and grabbed his wrist.

"Tsunade wants to see you" said Sasuke and he lifed Naruto bridal-style.

Before Naruto could protest Sasuke had started running with Naruto to Tsunade and Naruto wanted to hit Sasuke.

With Tsunade...

Tsunade looked up at the door in time to see Sasuke coming in with a very upset-looking Naruto and Sasuke sat Naruto down in a chair in front of Tsunade's desk. Tsunade stared at Naruto and she got up from her desk.

"Naruto?" said Tsunade.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Sasuke has informed me that you are not yourself at the moment and you are eating vegetables. Did Itachi or any of the Akatsukis do anything to you?" asked Tsunade.

"No. I am fine" said Naruto with a glare at Tsunade and Sasuke.

"I want you to come with me" said Tsunade and she went out the door.

Naruto and Sasuke followed. Tsunade headed to the hospital and lead Naruto to room 758. Sasuke followed and closed the door behind himself. Tsunade sat on a chair near the hospital bed, she grabbed a clipboard and pen.

"Naruto, lay down" said Tsunade, pointing to the bed and Naruto layed down.

"Naruto, remove your shirt so I can check you chakra and the rest of your body" said Tsunade.

Naruto got up then removed his shirt and then he layed back down. Naruto was worried that they would discover the baby and he was wishing he would disappear. Tsunade did some hand-signs and her hand glowed green. Sasuke was watching and playing with his fingers worriedly.

Tsunade put her glowing hands on Naruto's head and checked his mind.

"His mind is ok. No genjustu or poisons" said Tsunade, she scaned Naruto's chest and arms. Tsunade made sure not to miss anything at all and then she went to Naruto's stomach. Tsunade stopped and glared at this second chakra. It was a small chakra and heartbeat. Tsunade stopped the scan there and turned to Naruto.

"Naruto" said Tsunade angrily "You said nothing happened and yet your pregnant".

Sasuke stared at Naruto in shock and then glared. Naruto looked down at his small bump of a stomach and then he looked at Tsunade.

"Why did you not inform me about this?" asked Tsunade who's anger was filling the entire room.

"Because I...I didn't mean... I wanted.."Naruto was unable to talk properly because he was about to cry and he wrapped his arms around his stomach.

Tsunade anger turned to concren and she wrapped her arms around Naruto. Sasuke however was glaring at the bump and growled.

"Naruto, Was it rape?" asked Tsunade.

"No" sniffed Naruto with tears falling down his face.

'Was not rape?' thought Sasuke 'Genjustu, maybe?'.

"Naruto, did you not tell us because you were afraid that we would abort the baby?" asked Tsunade and she wanted answers to many questions.

"Y-y-yes" sniffed Naruto and he cried harder.

Tsunade hugged him and she grabbed an orange from a bowl that was by the bedside.

Tsunade handed Naruto the orange with a smile and Naruto looked at Tsunade's smiling face.

"Thanks, grandma Tsunade" said Naruto who cheered up a bit.

"Your welcome and you can keep the baby if you want" said Tsunade.

Naruto hugged Tsunade and yelled "Thank you".

Sasuke gave a cough to let them know he was still there.

"Oh, sorry Sasuke" said Naruto with his fox-grin back on his face.

"Who is the father?" asked Sasuke.

"Good point. Naruto, who is the father?" asked Tsunade.

"Itachi's" said Naruto and he blushed a dark-shade of red.

Sasuke was growling and glaring again at the bump on Naruto's stomach. Naruto was glaring at Sasuke.

"Itachi is the father?" asked Tsunade and Naruto nodded.

"Sasuke, stay away from Naruto till the pregnancy is over and if I find out you hurt Naruto or the baby, I will cut off your 'crown jewels', you got that?" said Tsunade with a glare.

"Fine" said Sasuke and he left the room.

Tsunade turned to Naruto and asked "You know about pregnancy, right? Come see me, once every month".

"Ok" said Naruto.

Tsunade decided it was time to go home.

"See you later, Naruto" said Tsunade.

"Bye, grandma Tsunade" said Naruto.

Naruto left the hospital and went home. Tsunade was leaving the hospital when she ran into a angry-looking Sasuke. Tsunade just walked past and went home.

'Naruto is not having that baby' thought Sasuke 'Time to get the Sasunaru fanclub or Sakura to get rid of Itachi's baby'.

To be continued...


	7. chapter 7

ggA Itanaru story.

Disclaimer:I don't own naruto Masashi Kishimoto does.

WARNING: There is yaoi and mpreg.And no flaming if you don't like don't read. There won't be any more Vore or lemons,. I suck a sex scenes so don't compline. Sakura and Sasuke bashing.

Commentslease comment after reading.

The characters are three years older after sasuke comes back, yeah Itachi died in the series but it is my story.

chapter 7: A late night visit, Iruka know and the Sasunaru fanclub.

Naruto had reached home and saw the door was still unhinged.

'I will fix it tomorrow. Man, Sasuke is real mental' thought Naruto and he went inside. Naruto went into the bathroom and took off his clothes. Naruto turned the taps and climbed into the shower. Naruto grabbed a bar of soap and washed all over himself. After his shower, Naruto hopped out and went into his bedroom, buttnaked.

Naruto opened his trunk and pulled out a pair of orange boxers. Then Naruto reached back in and pulled out a pair of blue pajamas.

Naruto pulled back his green blankets and jumped under the blankets.

Then he went to sleep and he was dreaming of Itachi in chocolate ice-cream. Naruto snuggled into the white pillows and a dark, mysterious figure was standing outside Naruto's bedroom window, watching him. The mysterious person opened the window and climbed into Naruto's apartment.

The mysterious person started stroking Naruto's cheeks and Naruto woke up. Naruto stared at the guy and his eyes grew wide as dinner plates.

"Itachi-kun" said Naruto with a big smile on his face.

"Hi, Naru-chan" said Itachi with a smile on his face "I came to see you".

Naruto looked up at the window, which Itachi had left open and Naruto turned to Itachi.

"You could have gone through the door, Itachi" said Naruto, pointing to the broken-down door and with a angry scowl.

Itachi stared at the door and then he turned back to Naruto.

"What happened?" asked Itachi with concren.

"Sasuke was stalking me, saw me buy groceries and thought I was sick, then he went to Tsunade. Then she told him to bring me to her. He broke down the door and carried me to Tsunade. Tsunade scaned me with her justu and she was pissed I didn't tell about me being pregnant. Now Tsunade and Sasuke both know I'm pregnant" finished Naruto with a grim face.

"What?!?" said Itachi with shock about them knowing that Naruto was pregnant and knowing that Sasuke was stalking Naruto.

"Yeah. After the scan Tsunade found out that I am pregnant. Tsunade said I could keep the baby and Sasuke was furious about the baby" said Naruto with worry in his voice because he was sure Sasuke would do anything to get rid off the baby.

Itachi gave a big sigh and looked into Naruto's sky-blue eyes.

"Naruto, who else knows?" asked Itachi.

"Only Tsunade and Sasuke" said Naruto.

Itachi bit his lip and said "By tomorrow everyone will know".

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine" said Naruto and he hugged Itachi.

"Ok" said Itachi "Time for your sleep".

"Will you stay, Itachi-kun?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, Naru-chan" said Itachi.

Itachi layed down next to Naruto and cuddled him, then he fell asleep. Naruto layed down and snuggled into Itachi's side.

The next day... At Ichiraku Ramen shop...

Iruka and Naruto were eating ramen. When Naruto looked at Iruka and sighed, Iruka looked at Naruto. 'Iruka is like my own father. I must tell him' Naruto thought and agreed.

"Iruka?" said Naruto.

"Yeah, Naruto" said Iruka, then he saw the concren look on Naruto's face and went into M.H.M (Note: Mother hen mode).

"What is it, Naruto? You can tell me" said Iruka, giving Naruto a hug and Naruto looked Iruka in the eyes.

"Iruka, you are like my own father. I want to tell you something important" said Naruto.

"Ok anything" said Iruka. Iruka was prepared for the worst news possible and what he heard next was not the news he had being expecting.

"I'm pregnant" Naruto said "Itachi is the father" and Naruto waited for Iruka's reactions.

There was that silence of a pin-drop and then a loud thud. Iruka did the same thing when Itachi found out, he had fainted and fallen off his chair. Naruto rushed to Iruka's side and laughed.

"Iruka...you...ok..?" said Naruto, trying not to laugh and Iruka groggily woke up.

Iruka stared at Naruto and went into M.H.M. Iruka was hugging Naruto so much that Naruto could hardly breath and Iruka stopped hugging Naruto.

"Itachi is the father?!?!" Iruka suddenly yelled.

"Shhhh, yes he is" said Naruto.

"Wow, Does Sasuke know? How did you get pregnant? Becareful of the Sasunaru fanclub" said Iruka.

"Sasuke knows and it is Kyuubi's fault. Who is the Sasunaru fanclub" said Naruto.

Before Iruka could answer Sasuke came up to Naruto and kissed him. Naruto was in to much shock to do anything and then a large group of girls came up. The whole group yelled "Sasunaru and Yaoi rules" and they reach into their bags as quickly as they could. Before anyone of them got out a camara, Naruto came back to his senses and kicked Sasuke in his 'Crown jewels' again.

Sasuke fell to the ground and he was holding the place where he was kicked.

"Sasuke, you bastard. I hate that and I will never be yours" yelled Naruto and the Sasunaru fanclub all gasped. Naruto stormed off and Iruka turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Naruto does not want to be yours and if you keep this up, I will informed Lady hokage" said Iruka and he left.

Sasuke growled and the Sasunaru fanclub asked if he was ok.

"I will be ok once Naruto is mine" said Sasuke.

Sasuke stared at the path Naruto took and decided it was time to go home.

To be continued...


	8. chapter 8

I want to say I'm really happy that everyone is enjoying the story. I have one more chapter to post and that will be the end of the story, but I am working on another one it might take me a while to update it but I do hope you all enjoy and thank you so much for reading this story and for your feedbacks.

A Itanaru story.

Disclaimer:I don't own naruto Masashi Kishimoto does.

WARNING: There is yaoi and mpreg.And no flaming if you don't like don't read. There won't be any more Vore or lemons,. I suck a sex scenes so don't compline. Sasuke bashing.

Commentslease comment after reading.

The characters are three years older after sasuke comes back, yeah Itachi died in the series but it is my story.

Chapter 8: four months of hell, a angry Naruto and a surprise.

Naruto's pregnancy: month four...(Note: Naruto is 4 months pregnant)

It has been a month since the whole Sasunaru fanclub greeting and Naruto was very pissed at Sasuke. By now the whole village knows the news about Naruto and Itachi's baby. Itachi came round more times and comforted his 'Naru-chan'. It was a late Thursday night and Itachi has decided to stay the night. Naruto and Itachi decided to watch a horror movie and sat on the couch, then put on the movie.

Naruto and Itachi was watching a horror movie called 'resident evil'. Naruto was scared by the movie and snuggled into Itachi's side. Itachi was not scared one bit, Naruto grabbed some popcorn and as the zombies were about to attack, there was a knock at the door. Naruto jumped three feet in the air, then landed on Itachi's lap shaking and blushing. Itachi paused the movie and Naruto got up to open the door. Itachi waited on the couch and Naruto opened the door. Naruto glared at the person at the door.

"Hello, Naru-chan" said Sasuke with a smirk on his face. Itachi heard Sasuke's voice and knew he had to hide, otherwise Naruto would get hurt in a cross-fire of justu. Itachi hid under the bed and Naruto was yelling at Sasuke to get out.

"I told you to leave" Naruto was yelling at Sasuke and Sasuke just stayed with that smirk on his face.

"Come on Naruto, go out on a date with me and it can just be the one. If you don't like it we never have to date again" said Sasuke with a smirk and his fingers behind his back crossed.

Naruto closed the door (Note: the door was back on it's hinges) in Sasuke's face and Sasuke was fuming. Naruto went back into his room and looked for Itachi, who was still hiding. Then there was a crashing sound and Naruto cursed at the top of his voice.

"Sasuke, you bastard. I just had that fixed" yelled Naruto and glared at Sasuke. Yes, Sasuke had blown the door down again and he was smirking at Naruto.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto and pulled him into a deep kiss. Itachi was still under the bed cursing and Naruto was wiggling to get out of Sasuke's grip. Naruto was very angry because Sasuke was hugging him very tight around the waist and Naruto's mother instincts kicked in. Naruto wanted to protect his baby and gave Sasuke a knee-kick into his 'crown jewels' (Note: Sasuke gets kicked there alot. LOL W).

Sasuke staggered and looked up at Naruto. Naruto picked Sasuke up and threw him through the door.

"That is it, Sasuke!" yelled Naruto and he picked up the phone.

"Ok, I am leaving now" said Sasuke, who did not want Tsunade to know what happened and he wanted to keep his member (Note:Mega nosebleed).

Sasuke left and Naruto put the phone down.

"Itachi, where are you?" asked Naruto and he heard a giggle from under his bed. Itachi was both angry and happy at what happened. He was angry because Sasuke kissed Naruto and happy Naruto gave him a swift kick. Itachi crawled out from under the bed and Naruto hugged him.

"Itachi are you ok?" asked Naruto with a worried expression.

"I am ok, what about you?" asked Itachi.

"I am ok, but I am very angry at the moment" answered Naruto.

"How about we finish the movie?" asked Itachi.

"Ok" said Naruto with a smile.

Naruto and Itachi sat back on the couch. Itachi unpaused the movie and Naruto started shaking as the zombies finished what they started, eating people.

The next day...

The whole night was forgotten the next day and Itachi had left to do some important jobs. Naruto had gone to the hospital so she could check the baby and she said the baby was healthy. Naruto went home and to take a nap before dinner.

Naruto' s pregnancy: month five...(Note: Naruto is 5 months pregnant)

Naruto was walking back to his house after going to Tsunade and Naruto was going to have soup for dinner when he got home. Then Temari came up to him and dragged him to Sasuke's house. When they entered Sasuke's house, Naruto saw a table filled with food and Sasuke was sitting in one of the chairs around the table.

"Naruto, sit" commanded Sasuke and Naruto sat down.

Temari had left and it was just Sasuke and Naruto alone at the dinning table. Of course, the 'Sasunaru fanclub girl' were outside waiting with cameras for some Yaoi action and Naruto knew they were there.

There was only two chairs at the dinning table and Naruto was forced to sit next to Sasuke. Sasuke waited for Naruto to start eating and Naruto was glaring suspiciously at Sasuke. Naruto picked up a spoon and grabbed a bowl of soup.

Naruto sniffed it to make sure there wasn't anything in there that was not to be and Naruto took a sip. Sasuke just watch Naruto eat and then he started to eat. Naruto took a sandwich and took a bite. He chewed the sandwich when he heard a crack and he put his hand into his mouth to see what that crack sound was. Naruto pulled out of his mouth a gold ring with the Uchiha family crest and he glared at it ,then glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto and Naruto looked back at the ring.

"Sasuke, what is a ring doing in a sandwich?" asked Naruto as sweetly as possible and Sasuke stared at Naruto.

"An engagement ring, Dobe and it is for you" said Sasuke.

Naruto gaped like a fish in shock and while he was in shock Sasuke stole a kiss from Naruto. After the shock Naruto bit Sasuke's lips hard and he spat in Sasuke's face.

Naruto punched Sasuke and threw the ring at him.

"Sasuke, I will never marry" yelled Naruto and he stormed out of the place. The 'Sasunaru fanclub girls' ran inside and they helped Sasuke up. None of the fangirls got any pictures and Sasuke was fuming.

"You ok, Sasuke?" asked Ino and she handed him a tissue for the cut on his lip. Sasuke grabbed the tissue and cleaned up the cut.

"What am i going to do?" asked Sasuke to Hinata.

Then an idea struck Sasuke and he whispered his plan to the fangirls.

After they have finished talking the girls left and Sasuke sat on his bed and smirked an evil smirk.

Naruto' s pregnancy: month six...(Note: Naruto is 6 months pregnant)

Naruto was walking to the hospital for his monthly check up on his baby and Iruka was going with him. Naruto was kind of waddling and Naruto's stomach was hard to cover up. It was very huge, he looked like he had swallowed three ballons whole and he was upset because he was fat. Even though he didn't need to hide, but he felt safer knowing no-one can see the bump and Sasuke has been stalking Naruto for two months. Naruto was always worried that Sasuke will hurt the baby.

Just as Iruka and Naruto were about to enter the hospital, a large group of 'Sasunaru fanclub girls' grabbed Naruto and ran off. Iruka tried to save Naruto but the fangirls had disappeared and Naruto was gone. Iruka ran into Tsunade's office and infomed her about Naruto kidnapping. Tsunade was pissed, she called all of Naruto's friends ,expect for Sasuke, Temari, Tenten, Ino and Hinata who didn't show up, told them what happened and what to do.

With Naruto...

The 'Sasunaru fanclub girls' went to their secret hideout and put Naruto on a bed. Sasuke was already sitting there with a big smirk on his face (Note: There is alot of smirking) and he tied Naruto to the bedpost. Naruto struggled to brake free and Sasuke slowly removed Naruto's clothes.

"Sasuke, Stop it" said Naruto, who looked around at all the girls there and gulped.

"Why? When I made a deal with them" said Sasuke and he removed Naruto's boxers.

"What sort of deal?" asked Naruto and he saw Ino, Temari, Tenten and Hinata.

"Don't worry Naruto" said Hinata with a blush.

"Yeah, Sasuke is just going to bang into you" said Tenten.

"That is right and we get to watch. That was the deal" said Ino.

"As long as we give you to Sasuke" finished Temari and all the fangirls squealed.

Naruto could not believe his ears and he glared at the fangirls.

"Don't glare" said Sasuke and then Naruto realized that he and Sasuke were both naked.

The fangirls got nosebleeds and Naruto just spat at Sasuke.

Sasuke smacked Naruto across the face and Naruto whimpered. The fangirl gasped at the act and then they remained silent.

Naruto turned and looked at his so-called 'friends' and yelled "You guys are traitors".

"Sorry, Naruto but we love Sasunaru and nothing you say is gonna change that" said Ino.

"Temari, Tenten, Ino. I am starting to feel guilty" said Hinata.

"Hey, get over it and watch or get out" said Temari.

Hinata gulped and decided to stay. Sasuke grabbed a bottle of lube and put the bottle on the pillow.

Sasuke kissed Naruto deeply and Naruto being tied up means he could not fight back. Naruto bit down on Sasuke's tongue and Sasuke pulled out of the kiss. Sasuke smacked Naruto again and Naruto whimpered and cried. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's member (Note: Nosebleed) and started pumping him painfully hard. Naruto screamed from the pain and not from any pleasure. Sasuke put his mouth to Naruto collar-bone and bit down hard drawing blood.

"Sasuke, please stop. M-m-my Baby. You are going to hurt my baby" begged Naruto and he was crying pitifully.

The rest of the fangirls started to feel a little guilty, but none of them wanted to miss this chance and Sasuke just glared at the bump on Naruto's stomach.

"I don't care" said Sasuke and he leaned down on Naruto's stomach. Sasuke bit Naruto's nipples drawing more blood and Naruto screamed ,blood-curdling screams. The screams filled the room and Sasuke just ignored them. Sasuke grabbed a kunai from the dresser and he put it over the baby's heart (Note: where ever the heart is at the time).

"Please, Sasuke don't hurt my baby, I will do anything" begged Naruto with tears flowing down his face and Sasuke stared into those beautiful eyes of Naruto's.

"Anything?" asked Sasuke and Naruto nodded.

Sasuke decided to think about this for a minute and then he smirked.

"You have to have sex with me" said Sasuke and he crossed his fingers behind his back.

"Alright, as long as the baby is unharmed" said Naruto.

Sasuke smirk and he was going to have rough sex with Naruto.

With Itachi...

Itachi was going to see Naruto and when he got to Naruto's house he found it empty. Itachi felt a presence and turned in time to see a big white dog come out of nowhere and land right in front of him.

Kiba hopped off his dog and he glared at Itachi.

The other turned up and stared at Itachi.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kakashi.

"Seeing my Naru-chan, but he is not here. Where is Naruto?" asked Itachi.

"He was kidnapped by a group of crazy 'Sasunaru fanclub girls' and no-one has seen him" said Iruka.

"And Naruto is not yours" said Neji.

"He is. He is pregnant with my baby and we have been dating for awhile" said Itachi.

"Ok, whatever. Let's find Naruto" said Shikamaru.

Itachi decided to search for his little Kitsune and he knew to start searching at the lakehouse no-one ever uses anymore.

Back to Sasuke, the fangirls and Naruto...

Sasuke had just finished preparing Naruto and Naruto was crying silently, wishing Itachi was here to save him. Sasuke was starting to enter Naruto and before he could he was grabbed from behind and was thrown across the room. Sasuke shot a glare at the intruder and Sasuke recognised the person as his older brother Itachi. It was a surprise to Sasuke and he smirked an evil smirk.

Itachi gave Sasuke his best glare and turned to Naruto. Naruto had his arms wrapped around his stomach in a protective gesture and was crying silent tears. Itachi picked up Naruto bridal-stlye and made sure not to hurt the baby. Sasuke ran towards Itachi, Itachi put down Naruto, pulled out a kunai and stabed Sasuke's legs which stopped him in his tracks.

All the girls in the room shook in fear and the rest of Naruto's friends turned up. Naruto was shaking in fear and he hugged Itachi. Everyone gazed at this sign of affection, Sasuke looked and glared.

"Naruto are you ok?" asked Lee.

"Y-y-yeah. I-i-i am-m" stuttered Naruto and he glared at Sasuke.

Naruto stood up and went over to Sasuke. Naruto gave Sasuke a good kick to the face and he remember his was still naked.

Naruto blushed deep red and told Kakashi what happened. Kakashi went to inform Tsunade and Itachi removed his cloak. Itachi wrapped Naruto in it and picked him up. Itachi took Naruto home, Sasuke with those fangirls were imprisoned and Sakura was dating Lee.

Naruto's pregnancy: month seven...(Note: Naruto is 7 months pregnant)

Flashback:

A month ago Itachi moved in with Naruto after he received a letter from the Akatsuki leader saying "The Akatuki are no more. Naruto is safe and you are free to live your life signed Pein".

Itachi and Naruto went into see Tsunade and she said he could stay. She said "He may stay. And the baby is fine.

End flashback.

After breakfeast Naruto and Itachi went into the hospital for the check up. They went into room 901 Naruto removed his shirt. Then Itachi sat down on a chair next to the bed and Naruto layed down on the bed (Note: Naruto has been doing that for awhile and knows what to do). Tsunade came into the room and did the normal scan with her glowing green hands. Tsunade pulled out a machine afterwards and turned it on. She grabbed that blue gel and rubbed it on Naruto's bump.

"Tsunade, Is he suppose to be this big at seven months?" asked Itachi and Naruto glared at Itachi.

"No. If he was holding one baby he would be smaller" said Tsunade with a cheeky smile. Before Itachi could ask, a picture appeared on the screen and Itachi saw two babies.

"It is twins. One of them played a prank and hid behind the other. Do you want to know what gender the babies are?" said Tsunade. Naruto was in shock (Note: He is always in shock) and there was a pin-drop silence. Then there was a loud thud, Itachi fainted once again and Tsunade laughed.

It was three hours later before Itachi woke up and he found himself in a hospital bed. Naruto was sleeping next to Itachi and Naruto woke up too. Itachi looked at Tsunade who had stopped laughing and was smiling.

"Did Tsunade say twins?" asked Itachi.

"Yes I did and i know what gender they are" said Tsunade.

Itachi looked at Naruto and Naruto nodded. They both wanted to know and they turned back to Tsunade.

"Tell us, grandma Tsunade" said Naruto.

"Ok. A boy and a girl" said Tsunade and Naruto started hugging Itachi.

They could not wait to see their babies.

To be continued...


	9. chapter 9 A Happy Ending

A Itanaru story.

Disclaimer:I don't own naruto Masashi Kishimoto does.

WARNING: There is yaoi and mpreg.And no flaming if you don't like don't read. There won't be any more Vore or lemons. No bashing.

Commentslease comment after reading. This is the last chapter.

The characters are three years older after sasuke comes back, yeah Itachi died in the series but it is my story.

Chapter 9: Shopping, another surprise and A happy family.

(Note: Naruto is eight months pregnant)

It was a month later after the news had spread about Naruto and Itachi's twin babies. In one month the babies would be here and Naruto had forgotten to buy baby things, like a crib and toys.

So Naruto talked Itachi into going to a baby store, they walked into the store and everyone had stared at the two men. Itachi sent them a glare that stopped the staring and Naruto went to look at the cribs for his babies.

Itachi went to look at baby toys and bought a whole lot of things from stuff toys to rattles.

"Itachi. I found the perfect crib" said Naruto and he had a large smile on his face.

Itachi went to see what kind of crib, he smiled and said "It is perfect". The crib was built for twins and it was adorable.

The crib was yellow with blue and pink pictures on. There was teddies, bunnies and kittens. Naruto stared at Itachi and smiled.

Itachi looked at the price and sighed. It was $150 and the blankets with the other stuff was $40 together.

An hour later... At Naruto house...

Naruto and Itachi decided to paint the nursery. They painted it from white to blue and pink. The patterns were shapes of ducks, bunnies and teddies. Naruto stepped back to admire his and Itachi's work, it was beautiful. Then Naruto went to get some tea and Itachi just waited.

Three weeks later...

It took three weeks to complete the nursery, they had finished painting it and had set up the furniture. There was the crib by the door, a toybox filled with toys under the window and there was a baby closet filled with baby boys and girls clothes.

Naruto was sitting on the couch while Itachi was getting a baby bag ready for the birth, it was filled with things Naruto will need and baby bottles and clothes. Any day now the babies would be here and Itachi was more then scared.

Naruto was eating some ice-cream when a strong surge of pain went acrosss his stomach and then there was a 'poof' sound. Naruto's eyes opened and he saw he was a girl. Then the pain came again and Naruto felt something wet between his legs.

Naruto gasped in horror and knew the babies wanted out.

"Itachi. The babies are coming" yelled Naruto and then he grunted in pain as more waves of contractions started. Itachi ran into the room with the bag over his shoulder and stared at Naruto in shock.

"Naruto, why are you a girl?" asked Itachi, who had forgotten that Naruto was in labour and Naruto glared at Itachi.

"How else is the babies going to come out?" said Naruto sarcastically.

Itachi immediately snapped out of shock and picked up Naruto carefully. He rushed Naruto to the hospital and went up to receptionist's desk.

She took one look and called in Tsunade. Naruto was breathing in and out, while Tsunade lead Itachi and Naruto to room 32. Itachi layed Naruto on the bed and Naruto was wimpering from the pain now.

"Itachi, please leave the room" said Tsunade and three assistant rushed into help Tsunade with the birth. Naruto went on with wimpering and grunting in pain.

Itachi left the room and waited in the hall. Naruto's friends turned up to visit Hinata who was sick and they bumped into Itachi in the hall.

"Hey, whats up?" asked Kiba and Gaara sat down on a chair (Note: there are chairs in the hallway).

"Nothing really. Naruto is having the babies and Tsunade kicked me out of the room" answered Itachi.

Everyong stared at Itachi and decided to sit down on the chairs. Itachi did not show it but he was very nervous and he started tapping his foot.

Six hours later...

Tsunade came out of the room and woke Itachi up (Note: Itachi fell asleep).

"You may come in" said Tsunade with a cheeky grin on her face which says 'You are in for a big surprise' and Itachi wondered what the surprise was.

Naruto was sitting up on his bed and back to his boy-form. Naruto was also holding two babies and Itachi went up to Naruto. Itachi hugged Naruto and rubbed the baby girl's cheek.

"Itachi, there is a surprise for you" said Naruto with a smile and Itachi stared at him.

Before he could ask, Tsunade walked in with a third baby and gave it to Naruto.

"congratulations, Itachi and Naruto. It was triplets and this on was hidding behind the other two" said Tsunade and Naruto laughed at Itachi's shocked face.

You can guess what happened, within that pin-drop silence there was the 'Thud' and Itachi layed unconscious on the floor (Note: Itachi being doing that alot).

Two hours later...

Itachi woke up in bed with Naruto and the babies were in the cribs. Itachi sat up and woke Naruto up.

"Hey Itachi" said Naruto sleepily.

"Hello, Naru-chan and how long was i out for?" asked Itachi.

"Two hours" said Tsunade, she had walked into the room and she carried birth documents.

Naruto laughed at Itachi and Tsunade handed them the documents to sign out. After they filled out the birth documents, they named their children 'Ryuu, Yuki and Leon' and the next day they left the hospital to go home.

Four months later... At Naruto and Itachi's house...

It has been four months since the babies were born and Itachi was eating his breakfeast when Naruto ran into the room. Naruto had went to Tsunade and found something out.

"Itachi" said Naruto.

"Yeah Naruto" said Itachi.

"I went to Tsunade and she said I was pregnant again" said Naruto.

Poor Itachi, when he heard this he slammed his head on the table and said "Damn". Then he being Itachi fell out of his chair and fainted.

Naruto laughed at this and picked Itachi up on his chair again.

Naruto knew that this family will be growing and Itachi was a sex god. Itachi wanted sex a month after the babies were born.

Naruto laughed again and smiled.

He had what he always wanted in life a family of his own and now he had a happy family with a father that keeps fainting.

The end.

(Note: No more chapters for this story. Different stories will be out


End file.
